1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller coaster for an amusement park and the like and used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a roller coaster of this kind, a car with a seat, is mounted on an endless running rail provided in a rolling and bending manner through a desired number of rollers so as to run freely while being held thereto, or a structure in which a car with a seat is suspended to the endless running rail through a desired number of rollers so as to run freely while being held thereto.
And, in the conventional embodiment having the above structure, while the car runs along the endless running rail at high and low speeds , steep slope descent, steep slope ascent, somersault, screw rotation or the like are repeated so that a weightlessness feeling and a thrill from a change in acceleration, centrifugal force and gravity enhances the sensations of the riders corresponding to an increased interest in the roller coaster.
However, in the conventional embodiment, the seat is generally fixedly mounted to the car, the seat runs together with the car in one united body during running, so that a large amount of centrifugal force, gravity, the change in acceleration or the like are directly applied thereto and a compulsory external force is acted thereon. Accordingly, in view of strength, securing safety for an occupant and the like, during running only an acute running operation such as steep slope descent, steep slope ascent, somersault, screw rotation and the like can be performed, but a perpendicular running operation such as vertical descent, vertical ascent, vertical spiral motion and the like cannot be actually performed, much less backward running, so that the roller coaster can not always give satisfactory thrill, interest and the like. Further, as mentioned above, since the seat is run and operated together with the car at an acute angle, not only is the endless running rail extending for a long distance so that a great space is required for disposing the endless running rail, but also the total course becomes longer so that the cost therefor tends to increase.